Dealing With Demons  And Prats
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Everyone deals with stress and loss differently.  Ginny prefers sex with Harry.  The fact that her brothers do the same with their partners doesn't mean they approve, however.  Harry/Ginny with mentions of other pairings.  M for a reason.


I didn't get any money for my last story, so I guess I'm still not JKR.

I snuggled tighter into Harry's back, draping my arm over his hips and stroking him, smiling at how sticky he still was. That was primarily my doing, of course.

It was near dawn and we were actually lying together in my bed in my room in my house, the Burrow. It was the first time we'd ever made love here, for obvious reasons. We'd had a quickie on the couch in the parlour very late one night and another in the shower one afternoon, but all the rest of our lovemaking to this point had been _al fresco_. Not that there was anything wrong with that, mind you, especially since the weather had been very pleasant for the last month or so.

I had insisted on using my bed last night, despite Harry's obvious nervousness at the idea. After all, all five of my brothers were here, but our parents had left on holiday the previous morning.

My Mum needed a long rest, considering what she had gone through during the Battle of Hogwarts. I still couldn't believe she had actually killed Bellatrix. Add that to all the other trials and worries she had suffered through over the last year, including losing Fred, and there was no one who deserved some time off to reconnect to her husband more than she did.

And Daddy needed the rest, as well. Kingsley had literally ordered him to take the time off, telling him he'd send him to Azkaban if he showed up at the Ministry.

So, without my parents here, I felt safe sleeping with Harry in my own bed.

Well, safe may be a slight overstatement. My brothers would probably hex him into next year if they found us together like this - completely naked and thoroughly shagged out. Still, only my Mum ever comes into my room without knocking. My brothers all know better - now.

I had been ready to put the_ Avada_ on Ron when he burst in unannounced as I was giving Harry his birthday kiss last year. Believe me, I had been more than ready and willing to have turned it into a birthday shag if Ron hadn't interrupted. I tore him a new arsehole afterwards.

I thought back over the last five weeks or so, smiling at the happy memories of session after session of mind-blowing sex with Harry.

The day after the battle, we walked down to 'our' tree by the lake at Hogwarts. Harry had cried, letting out the months of pain and loneliness and fear he had suffered through, finally confessing that he loved me, still loved me passionately, but saying that he would understand if I had finally moved on and given myself and my love to someone else.

"You know, Harry Potter," I'd growled, "I'm halfway tempted to take you up on that offer. Do you have any idea how frantic I was about you all last year? How much I suffered even though you had 'broken up' with me? No one believed that tripe, Harry, and I have the scars to prove it."

I'd cursed myself for saying that, but fortunately Harry didn't pick up on it.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," he'd cried. "I never imagined that I would be so bad for you when we were so happy together here last spring. I'm so sorry. I'll stay away from you, once all the funerals are over with."

I had screamed and pushed him onto his back, jumping onto him and pounding his chest with my fists.

"I don't want you to stay away from me, you...you bloody, bleeding, dung-brained, impossibly noble arse! I love you, damn it. I don't know why, but I still love you!"

His expression had been priceless.

"You don't. You can't." He'd said. "Not after all the pain I've caused you and your family."

"Try me, Potter." I'd dared him. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I don't deserve you."

"That's not what I asked," I'd fumed, actually slapping him. "Say you don't love me."

"I can't," he'd cried. "I still do, but I can't. I'll just bring you more sorrow and trouble."

"The only thing that would make me sorry is losing you again, Harry," I'd told him, leaning over and kissing him. Hard.

He'd tried to resist but his hands were soon tangled in my hair as I ground my hips against his, feeling his excitement. I broke the kiss, sat up and wiggled on him.

"Don't, Ginny, please," he'd gasped. "We can't. Not now, not here, not after everything..."

"Just shut up and make love to me, Harry! NOW!"

It hadn't been pretty, not at all what I'd pictured my first time would be. It was dirty and sweaty and rough and fumbling and painful, but I came, then Harry came and as we cuddled afterwards we'd both discovered that all our doubts and fears had evaporated in that ten minutes during which we'd ended our physical innocence; the only sort of innocence that either of us still had left by this point.

We did shag in a broom cupboard the next day, just so we could later tell everyone we had. The opposite sex spells were still down, so Harry joined me in my bed in the girls' dorm that night.

We all returned to the Burrow the next morning. Harry would sometimes stay overnight, sleeping in George's room to keep him company, but he usually went back to Grimmuald Place. We both realized we couldn't be intimate in the house, not with my parents there.

"And your brothers, Ginny, we can't forget about them," Harry had sighed as he left one night

I wasn't worried about my brothers. I'd been outsmarting those gits since I was six.

"I'll deal with those prats, don't you worry your pretty little head over it." I teased him as I kissed him fervently.

So, I had taken Harry to all my girlhood hiding places; those secret spots in our woods where I'd gone as a child to dream and play games and, yes, sometimes cry when my brothers had teased me too much. They never found me, so they never found me and Harry either as we made love again and again and again.

Have I mentioned that I really like sex? Well, I do, and believe me, so does Harry. We've experimented quite a bit, but we both agree that simpler is better. Our favorite position is me on my back and Harry between my legs, thrusting in and out of me as I hug myself to him as tightly as humanly possible. It just seems the make the orgasm more intense than any other way.

The only drawback seems to be that sometimes my feet get cold.

How, I hear you ask? Well, when we're really close Harry will often pull my legs up and tuck them under his arms so he can get as deeply inside me as possible, so my feet end up sticking up in the air. And, well, I tend to flail and kick when I come, so my feet get cold.

I pulled myself from my delightful memories and stroked Harry a little more firmly.

"Again?" He mumbled. "You insatiable wench."

I giggled. "You'd prefer your wenches some other way, hmm, Mr. Potter?"

He kissed me and gave me that smile that just melts my heart and warms my center.

"We're going to get caught, you know," he sighed as he ran his finger up my own rather wet and sticky sex and played with my little nub.

"I...I don't care," I panted. Merlin, those callouses of his are just amazing!

He played with me until I was begging for it, then, played a little more just to be cruel. Then, as I tugged at his hair he rolled between my legs and sank into me with a long, drawn out groan of satisfaction as my eyes rolled back into my head from sheer pleasure.

He's been getting better and better. After a couple of minutes I screamed and came, but Harry kept going until I came again, then again, panting and moaning with delight when I felt him finally spill inside me. Then, I flexed my muscles and fluttered along his length, causing HIS eyes to roll back into his head, gasping with pleasure as I massaged him.

He rolled me over so I was on top, kissing me with fiery passion as his hands stroked and teased my warm, sweaty skin and I pressed myself onto him as tightly as I could, reveling in his touch and taste and smell as we remained joined. Harry's said he loves staying inside me as long as he can and believe me, I love it too.

"I love you," I told him with my own fierce kisses.

"I'd die without you, Gin," he murmured as he held me tightly.

Finally, we parted and he got dressed and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. I'm hoping to spend some time there with him now that my parents are away, but it will still be tricky. My brothers aren't completely clueless.

Mum wouldn't let me go there alone with Harry, simply saying she didn't want to put too much temptation in our path. I'm think she knows that I'm no longer a virgin, but for whatever reason, she treats me as if I'm still as innocent as a first-year.

As I walked up to the loo, Percy's door opened and he stood there in his robe. I peeked past him into his room and saw Audrey lolling naked on his bed. Her thighs were glistening with unmistakable evidence of their nocturnal activities.

I was glad I had my robe on. I could feel my own 'evidence' leaking down my thighs. Not all that surprising considering we'd done it three times in the last eight hours.

Didn't I tell you that I really, really enjoy sex?

"Morning, Audrey!"

"Hi, Ginny!" she laughed, stroking her obviously well-shagged pussy.

"Ginny!" Percy puffed. "It's rude to...to peek at someone, especially if they're in a bedroom. Audrey! Honestly. At least put your robe on."

"I'm sure Ginny has seen naked women before, Percy," Audrey scoffed, although she did don her robe.

"So," I said, "do Mum and Dad realize you're shagging Audrey here? In your own bed?"

"None of their affair, Gin,." Percy said. "We're of age. You're not. So, if I ever catch Harry in your bed with you, not only will I hex him, I'll turn him in, too."

"Turn him into what?"

He managed not to snort. "A prisoner in Azkaban."

"Are you telling me it's illegal for Harry and I to have sex? Theoretically, you understand."

"You're still sixteen, Ginny," Percy said. "You aren't of age yet."

"I've read the Underage Magic statutes, Percy," I told him. "It only talks about that, using magic. It doesn't say word one about sex."

Percy stared at me a moment. "Being able to use magic means you're an adult. You have to be an adult to have sex."

"What law says that?"

"None," Audrey said, coming up behind Percy and wrapping her arms around him while sneaking a hand into his robe.

"Audrey!" he squeaked as she obviously cupped his balls.

"Percy, you know as well as I do that there isn't a formal age of consent in the Wizarding world like there is in the Muggle one. Not one that's written down, in any case."

I tried hard not to let my delight show. Funny how no one at Hogwarts ever told us about this. Well, alright, I guess it's actually fairly obvious why the professors at Hogwarts never told us this.

"Maybe so, but tradition dictates..." Percy began.

"Tradition got us into the mess we've just gotten out of, Percy," I said, much more calmly than I felt. "So, Harry wouldn't be doing anything illegal if he had consensual sex with me? And neither would I? Again, this is all just theoretical."

I don't know if Percy believed me, but I wasn't about to actually admit that I'd been having sex with Harry for over a month.

"That's correct, Ginny," Audrey confirmed for me.

Percy sighed, scowling at Audrey who simply stuck her tongue out at him, then licked his ear.

"I'll take my shower now," I told them with a grin, "while you two enjoy yourselves. Thank you for making this so clear to me, Percy."

I smiled, kissing his cheek, then, heading upstairs to the loo.

"Did I just give my sixteen-year-old, baby sister permission to have sex with Harry?" Percy asked with an audible sigh.

"Yes, you did," Audrey said, smiling at him and kissing him softly. "You don't have to worry about Ginny, you know that. Or Harry. They deserve a chance to be together, more than anyone. Come on, she's given us 'permission' to enjoy ourselves! Besides, she's using the shower now anyway."

She pulled him back into bed and Percy soon forgot any worries he might have had about me.

I showered, dried and went back to my room, dressing in shorts - no knickers - and a tee shirt - no bra - then slipping my sandals on. Harry would apparate into the backyard in an hour or so and he'd promised to take me into the Muggle part of Ottery St. Catchpole and buy me breakfast. I knew the perfect place to shag on the way there. And on the way back, if we could manage it.

Have I mentioned that I really, really like sex? Especially with Harry? Well, I do!

I went down to the kitchen and put the tea kettle on. Percy and Audrey came down a little later, freshly showered and freshly shagged. I smirked at my brother who simply said,

"Do as I say, Ginny, not as I do."

Fat chance of that, I thought to myself.

I poured their tea and made them some toast. They both were going into the Ministry but the rest of my brothers were still asleep.

I needed to get George back to the shop. Angie was trying to convince him as well. They were getting closer, using each other as a surrogate for Fred, but I was fairly sure they hadn't been intimate with each other. Not yet, anyway.

Of course, George was hardly a virgin. Neither was Angelina. They simply hadn't slept with each other. Their desire was obvious, but their memories of Fred made taking that step difficult.

Bill was probably giving Fleur a wake up shag. If I were a man, I know that's what I would be doing to her.

I had warmed up considerably towards my part-Veela sister-in-law. She was still a little snooty, but she had fought bravely at Hogwarts and had apparently performed admirably on several missions for the Order during the war. And, most importantly, never took any shite from my oldest brother.

Ron was probably wanking off, dreaming about Hermione. She swore to me before she left for Australia about a month ago that she was still a virgin, although she said it was highly likely that she'd yield herself to my brother over the summer after her return. I wasn't sure I believed her, but I didn't say anything at the time.

That left Charlie, who had always been something of a stranger to me. To all of us, actually. The past few months had been the longest time he'd remained in England since he'd left Hogwarts some seven years ago.

He also seemed to be the one giving Harry the hardest time about being too 'physical' with me when we would snog. If he only knew.

"It's a good thing he doesn't," I thought as I heard Harry apparate into the yard. Charlie had a fearsome temper and, of course, was extremely strong from having to wrestle with dragons all the time. I had no intention of letting him hurt Harry, though, whatever his feelings.

Harry knocked and came into the kitchen, picking me up and kissing me soundly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and wiggled my crotch into his.

"Ginny!" Percy growled from the table.

"It's not polite to peek at others, Percy," I reminded him.

"It's not peeking if you're doing it in the bleeding kitchen in bloody broad daylight!" He snapped. "Let's go, Audrey."

She just snickered and stuck her tongue out again.

I hopped down and gave Percy a hug, then gave Audrey one as well.

"Thank you for your...understanding," I said softly so Harry couldn't hear.

Percy sighed, then, gave me a small smile. Then, he grinned and patted my head!

"I'm not bloody six years old!" I yelled.

He smirked and he and Audrey Flooed to the Ministry.

"Umm, what was all that about, Gin?" Harry asked.

"The first prat is out of our way, Harry," I told him with another kiss. "Would you like a cuppa before we go out for breakfast?"

Harry spun me around and pulled my back tight to his chest, slipping his hands under my tee shirt and fondling my breasts.

"Yeah, I'd like to cuppa these!"

I giggled and twisted my head so I could kiss him, whimpering as he quickly teased my nipples to almost painful hardness.

"What's all this then?" Ron said from the stairway.

Harry quickly pulled his hands out from under my shirt. Fortunately his body had been shielding me and his hands from Ron's view.

"Were you... were you squeezing my baby sister's tits, er, boobs, er, I mean breasts?" He asked with a scowl.

"Would I do that? In your own kitchen?" Harry said innocently.

"Whatever we were doing, Ron," I snapped, "is really none of your bloody business."

Ron frowned. "You're underage, Ginny."

"No, I'm not. Ask Percy when he gets home tonight. Anyway, Harry and I are going to the village for breakfast."

"I'll get dressed and come with you." Ron said.

"No you the bloody hell won't!" I shouted. "Leave me alone, Ron, or so help me Merlin..."

"Now, Gin, no fighting," Harry said calmly. "We're going on a date, Ron, so I'm afraid you're not invited. Maybe when Hermione comes back the four of us can do some double dates? How about that?"

"Well, you are fixing me breakfast before you go, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Hadn't planned to," I replied with a great deal of annoyance. "I'm not your bloody maid, Ron. And I'm not Mum, either! Fix your own bleeding breakfast."

"Before she left, Mum said you were supposed to take care of us." Ron insisted.

"She said for us to take care of each other," I snarled. "That didn't mean I was designated to be kitchen drudge for the duration."

Bill and Fleur entered at this point, obviously quite well shagged. To my surprise and pleasure, Fleur quickly grasped what was happening.

"I am fixing Beell's breakfast, Ron. I weell fix some for you, as well, so 'Arry and Geenee can go on zeir date."

I walked over and hugged the blond Veela.

"Thank you, thank you, Fleur."

"'Ave fun on your date, Geenee," she said, kissing my cheek. "Be'ave yourself, 'Arry."

"You behave too, Ginny," Bill said, frowning a little.

"Oh, I'll behave, believe me." I smirked.

Oh, yeah, I'll behave. BADLY!

We left and, yes, shagged in the woods on the way. I just couldn't get enough of Harry and that wonderful, magnificent cock of his and I told him so as I licked it clean afterwards.

"That's just wonderful, Ginny," he smiled, pulling me forcefully off of him and nestling me into his shoulder. "But, I love you for much, much more than just the fabulous sex, you know that. You're my...my anchor now, Gin, my reason for being. You always have been and always will be."

"What you did, you did for everyone, Harry. I know that."

Great gods, could a man really be this frigging noble? And also still be the greatest shag to ever live?

"I especially did it for you," he said, his eyes glistening. "I missed you so, so much. I've never told you, but you - yes, YOU - were my final thought when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me in the Forbidden Forest. And you're the reason I came back. I'll love you more and more every day, Ginny, whether we have sex or not."

I cried a bit, then gave him a watery smile and kissed him deeply, molding my naked body onto his firm frame. Merlin, I loved the way his flesh felt pressed onto mine.

"I love you so, so much, Harry," I sniffled. "I'm sorry I've been such a, well, such a needy, lascivious trollop."

"No apology necessary, I assure you," he said with a huge grin as he kissed me again, his hands stroking me and making my skin tingle with renewed desire.

"Ginny, I absolutely thrill to your touch. Making love to you, being inside you is so erotic I can't even begin to put it into words. But, you know, you have to know, that that's not the reason I love you."

"I know, I know," I sighed, trying to melt myself into him. "I suppose I'm sort of making up for us missing almost a whole year of our relationship. Well, someone's given me an appetite."

We dressed and had breakfast at a very nice Muggle inn. We wandered around town a little, then, went to the outdoor market where I bought some things for our lunch.

"Would you like to have a picnic with me?" I asked teasingly.

"Depends." Harry smirked. "Are you on the menu?"

"Appetizer, main course, and afters, whatever you want, Harry. I love you."

We walked back home, Harry declining my offer to shag him again.

"I need a little time to recover, Gin," he grinned as he kissed me. "I promise you a right proper rogering this afternoon."

"I'm holding you to that, Mr. Potter," I said, my smile so wide my cheeks hurt.

We got back to the Burrow and I put the food in the icebox, then sat at the table with Harry and chatted with my brothers and their partners for an hour or two, pointedly ignoring them whenever they brought up the subject of me and Harry.

"Do I pry into your relationships?" I asked George when he asked what Harry and I had been up to this morning.

"You're..." he started.

"Underage," I growled. "I know. You lot are so predictable. Actually, I'm not, but I'll let Percy and Audrey tell you about that tonight. Let's take a walk, Harry, and work up an appetite for our...picnic."

After our walk I fixed our lunch, Charlie and Ron both asking if I was fixing lunch for them.

"You only had breakfast a couple hours ago," I snapped. "I'm not a bleeding short-order cook. Besides, I only got enough for me and Harry to take on our picnic."

"You didn't buy food for the rest of us?" Charlie asked, seemingly stunned.

"Mum left money for us to buy food." Ron added.

"Then go buy it yourselves!" I finally screamed. "The village is only a bleeding fifteen minute walk. I'm not going to say this again. I am NOT your servant. Besides," I smirked, "as you all so often like to point out, I'm underage. So, I can't use magic and I'm not going to cook for nine people like a Muggle."

Actually, I'd been using magic since we'd been home, for little things. And one big thing, but not what you might think. The Ministry could take its bleeding Trace and shove it up its collective arse for all I cared right now.

Harry and I left, hopped on his Firebolt, and sped off before any of the prats could get their own brooms out of the broom shed. We circled back into the nearby woods and I directed Harry to another of my hiding places, where we had our picnic and he delivered on his promise of a 'proper rogering.' Merlin's balls, did he!

We tried something a little different, him sitting up and me straddling him, using his shoulders for leverage as his fingers dug into my hips and pulled me onto him as hard and fast as he could manage. I knew I'd have bruises there afterwards but I didn't really care.

I sat panting in his lap, delighting in the feel of him buried inside me, still pulsing and twitching as my orgasm slowly subsided. None of my girlish fantasies even came close to equaling the reality of our actual sex.

"I love you, Harry," I murmured as I kissed him again and again. Great Goddess, I loved this man.

His fingers stroked my body, his lips kissing all of me he could reach.

"Your skin, Gin. Gods! It's so, so soft, so, so smooth. I could be happy doing nothing more than stroking and teasing it all day long."

I don't consider myself vain, but my heart and spirit simply soared every time Harry complimented me and my looks. I had been skinny and gawky and covered with freckles as a child and hadn't really become a woman until my fourth year. I had let Michael and Dean both touch me a little. Well, maybe more than a little, but I never wanted anyone other than Harry to actually make love to me.

"All you want," I panted. "I'm yours, Harry, you know I am. Use me however you want."

"I'd never use you, Gin," he said, sucking on my neck and marking me. "I love you and that's all I'll ever do. Love you."

I talked him into another shag (not that it was all that hard to do), then we went back to the Burrow.

I ignored my brothers' third degree when we returned as I talked with Fleur about what to have for dinner. We were sort of stuck feeding the lot of them. Like most wizards, my brothers were hopeless in the kitchen.

Not Harry, of course. He'd been forced to be cook and servant to his loathsome Muggle relatives for years and was probably a better cook than I was, but I wasn't about to ask him to cook for all of us.

Percy and Audrey arrived and we all sat down for supper.

"Percy," George said. "Ginny said you told her she's not underage! What are you talking about? She's still only sixteen."

Percy looked nervous so Audrey simply glared at my brothers.

"You all are under the mistaken impression that the Underage Magic Statute applies to intimate activities as well to using magic. It doesn't and it never has. Wizarding tradition merely dictates that a woman be of 'marriageable age' before engaging in such activities."

"Intimate activities?" George gasped. "You mean...SEX? Ginny? Tell me it's not true!"

I stared at George. This was so unlike he used to be. He and Fred had always encouraged me to break the rules.

"What's not true?" I asked. "I've told you all again and again that I'm under no obligation to tell any of you about my personal life with Harry. It's none of your bleeding business, George Fabian Weasley, whether I've been 'intimate' with Harry or not."

"Yes, it is," he persisted. "Just because Harry..."

"Saved the world?" I finished. "As impressive as that was, George, you know me well enough to know that that's not the reason I'm with Harry, why I love Harry. You need to get back to the shop, George, and start getting on with your life. You have all too much time on your hands now, and all you're doing with it is pissing me off."

There was silence. I felt terrible, but this was the chance I'd been looking for to try and snap George out of his depression, at least enough to start living again.

"Fred would never have grilled me and harassed me like you've been doing," I said.

I saw him wince when I mentioned Fred, but Angie gave me the slightest of nods.

"I can take care of myself, you know bloody well that I can, and I want you to get back to pranking the general public and get the hell out of my private life. As I said, it's none of your bleeding business if I'm spreading my legs for Harry. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"You're too young," he said, his jaw quivering. He was going to break down soon, we'd all seen it.

"I believe that's my decision, George, not yours nor anyone else's. If you devoted half as much time to doing what Fred would want you to be doing, rather than sticking your nose into my personal life, you'd be a lot better off by now. I have no guilt whatsoever about anything I've done or am doing. You need to get over yours and start living again, damn you. It's not your fault that Fred died, it's Voldemort's!"

George broke down and ran up the stairs, followed by Angie. My brothers all glared at me.

"Ginny..." Bill started, an angry scowl on his face.

"Don't any of you start with me," I said, standing up and glaring back. "Harry, let's clean up then go outside and snog for a few hours."

I levitated his plate and mine into the sink and started them washing themselves.

"Ginny!" Percy said. "Whatever the Underage Magic statute does or doesn't say about, ahh, sex, it does say you're too young to be doing magic outside of school. I've noticed you using all sorts of little charms since we've been home. You need to stop or you'll really get into trouble."

"I'll just tell the Ministry, if they actually say anything about this, that it was one of you doing the magic. You'd back me up, right?"

That floored them.

"Well, yes," Percy said, squirming uncomfortably. "Still, Ginny, you really shouldn't be doing it."

"Daddy told me there's no one in the monitoring office on a regular basis, anyway," I said. "Damn it all, there are still Death Eaters on the loose and Kingsley isn't worried about me using a charm or two to make my life a little easier. Besides, to suffer any serious penalties, I'd have to be tried by the Wizengamot, right?"

Percy nodded his agreement, then, frowned at Audrey, who along with Fleur was doing her best not to laugh at my brothers' discomfiture.

"And they're not even in session, nor likely to be in session for a couple more months until they've weeded out all of Voldemort's supporters, are they? And, do you seriously think that Kingsley would press underage magic charges against me? Or any underaged person who fought at Hogwarts?"

There was really nothing they could say in reply. I was right and they knew it.

Alright, I'll admit it was probably wrong of me to rely on my 'fame' - notoriety, more likely - to flaunt the rules. But, it wasn't as if I was going around cursing people or destroying property. Merlin's balls, all I was doing were simple household and beauty charms. I didn't even have to cast a Contraceptive charm since I was using a potion.

Percy charmed the rest of the dishes into the sink to 'spare me the trouble,' or so he said. Poor perfect Percy, always such a stickler for the rules. Truthfully, I really do like Percy, and I'd missed him terribly while he was estranged from us.

He blushed and tutted at Audrey as she hugged him from behind and ran her hands up and down his front, including below his belt buckle. Bill merely smirked; Ron and Charlie stuck their tongues out and pretended to barf. She was the absolute best thing that could ever have happened to him after Penelope moved to France.

Harry and I went outside and lay on a blanket, snogging and fondling for a couple of hours. Ron and Charlie came out and sat on the stoop, but didn't say anything. Harry and I kept it relatively tame; after all, he'd be apparating into my bedroom at midnight for another night of bliss between the sheets with me.

Actually, since it'd been so warm recently, we never got between the sheets, just on top of them.

He finally apparated away and I happened to glance up at the window of George's room. I suddenly felt terrible about how blunt and mean I'd been to him.

"Fucking Voldemort. Fucking Snape. Fucking Slytherins. Fucking Carrows." I muttered under my breath as I walked past Ron and Charlie, who just stared at me.

"You alright there, Gin?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not fucking alright," I snarled. "I don't know when I'll ever be fucking alright. Fucking war."

They both shut up and I went inside and just paced around for a while, trying to calm down. Harry had managed to come to grips with most of what he'd gone through during the year past, although he still had nightmares. He wouldn't be human if he didn't, not after what he'd experienced.

I had nightmares, too, but I'd been brushing them off whenever Harry, or anyone actually, would ask me about them. I hadn't told Harry too much about my last year because I simply wanted to forget most of it. It wasn't as bad as some of the horror stories I've heard told about it, but believe me, it was stressful, unpleasant, occasionally painful and yes, downright terrifying at times.

People forget, though, that many of us in the D.A. were of age and could - and did - fight back. And lots of us not of age did so as well. Snape was smart enough not to risk a total breakdown of authority by allowing the Carrows too much free rein in torturing us students. After a nasty incident with Luna, Snape received an anonymous note reminding him that students could cast the _Avada_ as easily as anyone else.

I realized rather guiltily that I'd taken a lot of my anger and frustration over being robbed of a year of my life at school out on George, who had suffered as much, if not more than any of us.

My tears started and I ran up the stairs, and not thinking about it, opened the door to his room.

"Oh, shite! Sorry!" I gasped as I quickly backed out, shutting the door.

Angie had been lying on top of George with nothing on but a shocking scarlet bikini brief. George had been naked, but fortunately Angie had been covering his bits with her bits.

A minute or so later George told me to come in. I did so. He was under the covers and Angelina had put a robe on.

"I'm sorry," I cried, unable to stop my tears. "Sorry for what I said to you, George. I love you, you know I do. I just want you to be happy and you're not going to be until you get back to doing what you love."

He sat up, pulled me over to him and hugged me, actually laying his head on my breasts as he cried a little as well. Angie wrapped her arms around him, too.

"I know, Ginny," he said after a minute or two. "I'm sorry I've been such a pillock over you and Harry. You two so deserve to be together."

He let me go and grinned. "I'm sure Harry appreciates the fact that you don't wear a bra much anymore. Are you commando, as well?"

I blushed deeply. Angie laughed and smacked George on the back of his head.

"I'll leave you two to it, shall I?" I said, recovering a little of my composure. "If you'd like, George, I'll give you a hand at the shop tomorrow. Harry has business at the Ministry and Gringotts, so we won't..."

George smirked. "Have time to shag until tomorrow night?"

"I'm not shagging him." I lied.

"Whatever," George said. "Goodnight, Gin."

"I'll be back in a minute, George," Angie said, kissing his cheek, then, getting up and following me out.

She looked a little nervous, so I hugged her.

"Yes, Angie," I laughed. "I give you permission to shag my brother's lips loose."

She sighed. "I'm nervous about it, you know. Not the sex itself, but, shite, Ginny, what if I... Damn. What if I call him Fred? You know, everything about them is identical. Everything!"

I blushed as I caught her meaning.

"All men have their own distinctive lovemaking style, so you should be alright. Or, so I've heard," I added quickly.

She smiled at me and hugged me. "Well, you will let me know what Harry's style is like, won't you? I mean, once you actually start shagging him, that is."

I knew I was blushing, but she laughed and went back into George.

Harry showed up at midnight and half an hour later I was lying exhausted on his chest, my entire body still tingling from the force of my orgasms. We kissed and cuddled and kissed some more and I finally fell asleep.

The nightmares were bad that night, and included me being raped by both Carrows and most of the Slytherins, wizards and witches both. Malfoy and Zabini were especially cruel to me, but Pansy Parkinson was the worst.

I awoke feeling Harry's arms tight around me, his hands softly stroking my hair and my back as he whispered softly to me.

"I'm here. You're alright. It's all alright, Ginny."

"I'm sorry, Harry," I wept. "I need to be strong like you."

"You don't have to pretend with me, Gin," he said, kissing me softly and tenderly. "If you want to let it all hang out, you know it won't change how I feel about you. What's this?"

He had been stroking my back and I realized that I'd let the glamour charm lapse.

I rolled onto my back and pulled him on top of me. "Scratched myself in the woods this morning, that's all. Make love to me, Harry," I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist and opening myself up for him.

"Before I go, I promise," he said, rolling off me and pulling my back to his chest and putting a protective hand over my breasts. "Ginny, I love you, and I'm not going to leave you if we don't have sex every four hours."

I cried a little as he kissed my neck and shoulders. I felt him relax and go back to sleep. I grabbed my wand and recast the glamour charm.

Our wake up sex was glorious as always. Merlin, I just couldn't get enough of him and that wonderful cock of his.

"And I can't get enough of you, either, believe me, Ginny," he said as he smiled down at me while still moving softly inside me. "But, honest, Ginny, I'm not going anywhere. Really, we don't have to have sex just because we're awake and with each other."

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that, you...you lascivious wench," he laughed, thrusting into me hard and making me grunt. "I'm not going to leave you if we don't make love every single day, that's all I'm saying."

Harry left and I went up to get my shower. I heard the unmistakable sounds of intercourse as I passed the room where Bill and Fleur were. She was screaming in French, something like '_Tringlez-moi, mon beau loup garou_! _Fort_! _Plus vite_! _Plus fort_!'

I smiled. I didn't know what she was saying, but she sounded absolutely delighted.

I started to giggle as I passed Percy's room and heard him and Audrey going at it. I went past George's room and laughed out loud as I heard his mattress springs creaking and Angie gasping for breath.

I went to the shop with George and Angie as Harry went off to Gringotts, then the Ministry. I helped them, and Lee and Verity, get the shop ready to reopen. George seemed to have snapped out of his depression, and was nearly hyper with excitement. Angelina confirmed that they had made love - three times actually - and figured they'd keep doing so for the foreseeable future.

We flooed home that afternoon and Harry soon joined us. He and I went out for a walk and snog and were contemplating dashing into the woods for a quick shag when I noticed Bill and Fleur apparently finishing a walk around the pond. Their smiles left no doubt as to what they had been up to.

"Visited the pergola, huh?" I smirked. Fleur blushed and Bill scowled.

The pergola was something Daddy had built right after he and Mum married and moved into the Burrow. I had a suspicion that more than one of us had been conceived in there. Harry and I had snogged in it a lot.

"You don't want me prying," Bill said. "Accord us the same consideration."

"I always have," I said. "You must be getting better, Bill. Fleur looks a lot happier than Lolita Stevens did all those years ago after you'd shagged her in there."

Bill's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as Fleur glared at him.

"Guillaume! You...you just told me zat I was ze first woman you ever shagged zere!"

"FLEUR!" Bill cried in a panic as Harry and I dissolved into hysterics.

Bill scowled at us. "She doesn't know what she's talking about, Fleur. Merlin's pants, Gin, you would only have been six years old."

That was true, and at the time I hadn't realized exactly what Bill and Lolita were doing when I was spying on them. Once Mum told me the facts of life, though, it had all become clear.

"Oh, Fleur," I said, realizing this was my chance to get Bill out of our hair, "he's been using the pergola for trysts since I can remember."

"Ginny!" Bill gasped as Fleur harrumphed and glared at him. "Please!"

I gave him my best smile. "No more rude comments or prying questions about me and Harry?"

I knew he was conflicted. I was actually pleased that my oldest brother cared for me as much as he did, but I wasn't six anymore. Besides, he had a wife and she should be his primary concern now, not me.

"I may go back to France," Fleur stewed. "You 'ave lied to me, Guillaume."

I couldn't help smirking at him. She only called him 'Guillaume' when she was really pissed off at him.

Bill quickly decided my 'purity' wasn't worth risking HIS sex life for.

"I'm so sorry, Fleur," he said contritely. Well, contritely for him. "You know you're the only one for me. I mean, honestly, Fleur, this was long before we met. I just didn't think it was that important. You know you're the one I love."

She allowed herself to be mollified and she gave me a wink as they walked back up to the house.

"Harry and I will leave you to it then, shall we? Don't forget the Silencing charm."

Fleur blushed again and Bill growled, but they put their arms around each other and went inside.

Harry and I shagged in the pergola.

We were basking in the afterglow, him between my legs, his head lying on my stomach and his fingers idly teasing my red curls.

"Ginny," he said, his breath warm on my navel. "What are you hiding with that glamour spell?"

I cringed. I should have known he'd sense it sooner or later.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Gin," he said, pulling himself up and kissing me with infinite tenderness. "It makes no difference."

"They're ugly. I'm ugly." I wept. "I can't."

"The Ministry can't ignore it forever," he said. "You know I love you. What are you hiding?"

I let the spell drop, crying as Harry gasped at the dozen or so scars on my back.

"They...they WHIPPED you?" He was furious, absolutely enraged.

"The Carrows," I cried. "Shortly before Easter. They simply wouldn't believe that I didn't know where you were after you escaped from Malfoy Manor. I was sure Amycus was going to rape me, but Snape intervened. Not out of any concern for me, though. The Carrows had whipped Hannah a week earlier and Neville sent them an anonymous note saying if they whipped anyone else, that they would both be killed. And believe me, Harry, by this point, he wasn't joking."

"It was just horrible, there at school," I cried, finally letting all my dreadful memories spill out to him. "It was like a war. Believe me, it wasn't all one sided, either. The D.A. exacted an eye for an eye from the Slytherins. The only reason the Carrows hadn't died by that point was that Neville and I didn't want an attack on them to force Snape to take extreme action against us. They were Death Eaters, and if word had gotten back to Voldemort that they'd been killed, we feared that he might show up himself."

"I had no idea," Harry cried, hugging me and caressing my scars as if he could heal them.

"I was so angry when Mum and Dad didn't let me go back to school after Easter holidays," I continued to cry, "after the Ministry discovered our ruse to hide the fact that Ron was gone. That meant all the abuse fell onto Neville. That's why he finally had to hide out in the Room of Requirement. I ranted at them, saying that I was needed at school but they just whisked me off to Muriel's and even took my wand away from me."

"What did they say about these?" He asked, delicately fingering the white scars.

"I've never let them see them. They would have done something stupid like going to Hogwarts and trying to kill the Carrows themselves," I said, torn between anger and love. "I knew it wasn't the right time. I just knew somehow that you'd show up at Hogwarts when it was time and that everyone would know it. They didn't want me to go, didn't want me to fight. I was so tired of being treated like a child, just because I wasn't seventeen yet. That's why I'm so pissed at my brothers, but I know I shouldn't be. I know everyone does it because they love me and want to protect me. Just like you did. But, I didn't need and don't need protecting!"

Harry just petted me and kissed me and hugged me and I cried and cried and cried as I achieved some closure on the last year. I had felt cheated when I couldn't return to school. I had dreaded seeing Neville before the battle, but he just hugged me and said he couldn't blame my parents for wanting to spare me.

Then Neville - yes, shy, retiring Neville - had leered at me and said, "I wish you had been here. I would have been shagging YOU in the Room of Requirement instead of Hannah."

I told Harry this and he laughed. "I'll have to challenge Neville to a Wizard's Duel. Or, if you really think you'd prefer him, I'll be happy to take Hannah instead."

I smirked, grabbing his cock and balls and squeezing lightly.

"These are just for me, thank you. Make love to me, Harry. Please?"

He did and it was the tenderest, most fulfilling lovemaking we'd ever had. Now that we were completely honest with each other, it just seemed to add a whole new level to our intimacy.

Harry cast the glamour spell for me and we walked back to the house, ignoring my brothers' stares and questions. I was ready to tell them what Harry and I had been doing, but I didn't want them angry with him.

After dinner, I found myself alone with Fleur in the kitchen as we were cleaning up.

"So," she smiled, "did you and 'Arry 'ave fun in ze pergola?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fleur," I said, trying to keep the happiness out of my voice. "I'm not having sex with him, you know."

"Of course you aren't," she said, failing to keep the giggle contained. "Geenee, whether you are or aren't, I want you to know zat I support you, fully and completely, whatever you and 'Arry are doing or not doing. I zink it is shameful 'ow your brothers treat you. I know zey do it because zey love you and zink zey are protecting you, but I know, even if zey don't, zat you don't need to be protected anymore from anyzing. Least of all from 'Arry."

I hugged her tightly and cried a bit as she softly stroked my hair. I felt closer to her now than I had to any woman other than Hermione and Luna.

"I'm sorry for all nasty things I've said behind your back," I sniffled. "I think you're just perfect for Bill. If he ever gets too prattish with you, I know some more stories about him. He's always been my favorite brother and I followed him constantly when I was little, even though he never knew it."

"Prattish?" She frowned in concentration. "Oh, okay, I zink I understand. _Un con, n'est-ce pas_?"

"Ahh, I don't know French, Fleur," I said. "Con?"

"Oh, _pardon_. It means cunt."

I blushed. "Umm, that's not quite the same in English, Fleur. Cunt is really very vulgar. It means, well, you know, it means a woman's vagina."

"Oh, Beell praises my cunt all ze time, especially in bed," Fleur gushed as I got redder and redder. "'E refers to 'is brothers once in a while as 'dumb cunts.'"

"Ahh, I would never call any of my brothers that," I said, still flushed. "Git or prat isn't nearly as offensive. I mean, I swear at them when they really piss me off, but I don't think I've ever called one of them a cunt. A twat, maybe, but never a cunt."

"Ah, I see," Fleur said. "_Con_ in French is not nearly so offensive. It is more like, ahh, oh, ass is another of Beell's favorite descriptions of 'is brothers. Cunt is like pussy, yes? In French, zat is_ chatte_. Yes, Beell talks about liking pussy a lot, especially mine. I knew your brother wasn't a virgin when I married 'im, Ginny. Of course, neither was I. I just don't like 'im lying to me, especially about 'is past."

This was really more than I wanted to know, although I appreciated that fact that Fleur felt she could be so open with me. I regretted more and more my poor opinion of her when she became engaged to Bill.

She must have seen my red face and laughed and kissed my cheeks, making me blush more. I thought women were supposed to be immune to a Veela's allure, but it was easy to tell why my brothers, Ron in particular, were so attracted to Fleur.

"What's it like? Sex, that is?" I asked, maintaining my 'innocence.'

She smirked. "It is _merveilleaux_. _Fantastique_. I was only fifteen when I lost my virginity, Geenee and 'ad several lovairs. I also made love to Cedric and Roger and Viktor at ze TriWizard Tournament."

She looked me in the eye. "I would 'ave 'ad sex wizz 'Arry if 'e 'ad responded more forcefully when I kissed 'im after 'e saved Gabrielle. When you two finally do it," she gave me a look, "I am sure you weell both be very pleased. Oh, and a man's cock is _bite_, in French. Just so you know."

When I told Harry that night that I wanted his '_bite_' in my '_chatte_' he just stared at me.

"I had a lovely talk with Fleur," I told him. "It means I want your cock in my pussy, Harry. You know, she told me that if you had kissed her back after saving Gabrielle, that she would probably have shagged you."

"You're joking," he said, actually shivering just a little, his cock hovering just outside my lips.

"That's what she told me," I said, pushing my hips up and rubbing the head along my moist folds.

"Wow, I wonder if she'd still be willing to pay me back?" Harry leered.

I sputtered, then he thrust himself inside me and I forgot all about Fleur.

The next couple of days were the same. Percy and Bill would sigh a little as I'd come in from my afternoon romps with Harry, but that was all. Ron and Charlie, though, still would scowl and growl. I still denied being intimate with Harry and dared them to say it wasn't true. Trust me, they knew better than to do that.

Saturday morning George and Angie flooed in and said they were going for a swim in the pond. Everyone agreed that sounded wonderful, the day was really getting quite warm.

I put my green bikini on, blushing just a tad at how much of me it left exposed. I had bought it over a year ago and although I hadn't gotten much taller, I had filled out more than I realized.

Harry kissed me hard and rubbed himself on me, letting me know that he couldn't wait to get it off me after our swim. He also cast the glamour charm on my back for me.

"You should really go to St. Mungo's and see what they can do for them," he told me lovingly "I'll pay for it, you know I will."

"After the Carrows are kissed, Harry," I said. "Then I won't have to worry about my brothers, or my parents, trying to do something stupid to get even with them."

My brothers' reaction to my bikini was just what I expected. I put up with their complaints about 'immodesty' and 'overexposure' for about thirty seconds.

"I don't hear you complaining about Fleur's!" She might as well have been naked for all her suit covered.

That shut them up for a while. Then the fireworks really started as Fleur peeled off her top, commenting, "I do not like tan lines."

Even Harry's mouth fell open at the sight of Fleur's amazingly perfect breasts. I wouldn't swear that my own mouth wasn't open. Angie's and Audrey's were.

Bill sputtered and spouted, but I knew he was just pleased as could be that his brothers were ogling his wife and that she was his and only his.

"I don't want any either," I said, pulling the tie in back and freeing my own breasts.

All five of my brothers yelled in unison. "Ginny! Put you top back on!"

I gave them a rude gesture, the other women all snickered.

"Harry, do you want me to put my top back on?"

Harry just smirked at the prats. "You're your own boss, Ginny. I have no problems with you going topless." He leered at me, then at them. "You can go bottomless, too, if you'd like."

I wasn't that daring, not in front of my brothers. The tension eased when Audrey, then Angie removed their bras as well, Angie commenting, "Tan lines aren't an issue with me, but I do like how the breeze feels on them."

The prats were still grumbling at me when suddenly,

"Oh, well, this looks like fun," Hermione said, walking down from the house. "I don't care for tan lines, either."

I know my mouth dropped open this time, as Hermione nonchalantly undid her top and left it dangling in her fingers. I hadn't spent a lot of time ogling my best friend, but I never dreamed she looked like that under her normally modest Muggle clothing.

"Hermione?" Ron gasped, his tongue actually hanging out of his mouth.

"Surprise!" She smiled.

I suddenly noticed that Hermione's breasts were the same light brown as the rest of her torso.

"Umm, Hermione," I said, finding my voice. "You don't have any tan lines."

"There was this wonderful clothes-optional beach that I went to in Australia with my parents. See," she said, pulling the side of her bottom down far enough so we could see that there was no white skin there, either.

Ron was close to passing out at the thought that someone else had seen Hermione naked before he had. Then, he grabbed her, pulled her tightly to him and kissed her ferociously. And she returned it with the same vigor. Everyone's mouth hung open again, even Harry's.

She finally broke the kiss when Ron's hands tried to slip into her bikini bottom.

"Ron! None of that. Now, that is!" Still, her eyes were bright even if her voice was scolding.

"Hermione," Ron said. "Tell Ginny she should put her top back on. She's too young to be...be, well, you know. Especially in front of Harry."

"She's certainly old enough to decide for herself if she wants to expose her breasts in public, Ron," she frowned. "Honestly! You act as if she's twelve years old or something. She'll be of age in less than two months. No greeting for me, Harry?"

"Hermione!" Harry said as he got up and hugged her, being ridiculously careful to not let his chest touch her bare breasts. She smirked at him and pressed herself against him, hugging him with her old forcefulness as Ron stewed, I goggled a bit, and everyone else sniggered and chuckled.

She told us about finding her parents, restoring their memories and then cried as she said they forgave without hesitation. It turned out they wanted to stay in Australia, having started a successful dental practice there while their one here in England collapsed after they disappeared.

My brothers all frowned and growled as I asked Harry to put sunburn lotion on me. I answered my brothers' complaints by saying, "But, I'm too young to cast a charm. And Harry doesn't know it. Are you saying that one of YOU wants to put the lotion on me?"

That shut them up and the girls all laughed out loud.

"Hermione can put it on you, you know," Ron said. "Or cast the charm."

"I don't know the charm, either, Ron," she grinned. "I'd offer to let you put lotion on me, but I did it myself before I came down. Sorry."

"Well, you'll need more soon, won't you?" He asked eagerly.

"Sorry," she grinned again with a wink at me. "It's a special one I bought in Australia that only needs to be applied once every twelve hours. Maybe the next time we all go swimming."

Harry and I finally took a dip, snogging and fondling each other in the water. Most everyone else joined us. Hermione happily let Ron hug and kiss her, but she would slap his hands if they tried to slip into the bottom of her bikini.

"Not in public, Ron," she hissed.

I didn't mind that Harry ogled her as we all got out and enjoyed more sun. I didn't really mind that he ogled all the rest of the women there, either. He's a male and they were all very attractive females. After showing him my scars and his confession of his unswerving love for me, any self-doubt I had about my attractiveness to him had vanished.

Let him look, I knew he wasn't going to touch. And I'd smirk at my brothers whenever I'd catch them surreptitiously ogling my breasts.

There was a lot to ogle. I was actually feeling a little sorry for Charlie, since he was the only one without a girl.

Fleur was just exquisite. There was simply no other word for her and that slender body with its soft, sensual perfect curves and flawless ivory skin. I figured she must shave herself down there, because the tiny triangle of material barely covered her pudenda and no loose strands were visible. The two perfect ivory hemispheres of her rear end were exposed as well with just the thin strap of her thong covering her crack.

Audrey's suit bottom was much more modest; all of her naughty bits were primly covered. However, the material was thin and when wet molded itself enticingly to her round buttocks and rather prominent _Mons Veneris_.

Angie was in what looked like the same scarlet scrap of material I had seen on her when she was lying on top of George earlier in the week. Her dark bush stuck out the top and the sides and I found her black nipples very erotic compared with the pale pinks and browns of everyone else's.

Then there was Hermione. Her bottom was brief, allowing a teasing glimpse of the top of her buttocks and crack and I was guessing she trimmed herself, too, as nothing was peeking out of the top or sides of it. When wet, it had perfectly outlined her sex, just as Audrey's did.

Finally, there was me. I was proud of my figure, modest though it was compared to the others, even Audrey's. I had no patience for grooming down there, so my red bush stuck out all over and I knew my cheeks were half-naked. Was it my fault that I grew over the last year?

We had a cook out for dinner, the guys showing off their prowess at the grill as we lowly women got to prepare the salads and potatoes and desserts. It was the nicest, most pleasant day I could remember since last spring at the height of my involvement with Harry. I was still topless, so were Fleur and Hermione, but Angie and Audrey had put their bras back on.

"Don't want hot burger grease rolling down my tits, do we, Percy," Audrey said as Percy choked.

He then gave her a very convincing leer.

"Well, I prefer whipped cream as flavoring, but burger would be interesting, I'm sure."

That was more than I, or anyone else at the table, wanted to know. Still, I was very happy for them.

Harry and I took a moonlight swim and made love in the water as quietly as possible. As I was catching my breath, I buried my mouth on his chest to muffle my laughter as we heard thrashing nearby and Fleur cry out:

"Beell! _Mon animal_! _Mon sauvage_! _Baisez-moi_! _Fort_! _Vite_! _Plus vite_!"

I decided I really, really liked Fleur. She apparently loved to fuck just as much as I did.

Harry made a show of apparating away. I went up to my room, took off my bottom and lay on the bed, stroking myself in anticipation of Harry's cock soon being inside me.

Harry appeared with a soft pop, stripped and rolled me over on top of him. I was just about to slip him inside me when my door opened. I was prepared to hear one of my brothers curse Harry, but all there was was Hermione gasping.

"Shite! Sorry! Sorry!"

She left, Harry and I just snorted at each other. I slipped my knickers and a tee shirt on and Harry pulled on his boxers.

"Come in, Hermione," I told her.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled, blushing to the roots of her hair. "Ginny, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"When have I had a chance?" I sighed. "Ron's hardly let you out of his arms, let alone out of earshot. You're not telling him, are you?"

"Why would I do that, Ginny," she said. "You're certainly mature enough to decide for yourself whether you want to have intercourse with someone. It's none of Ron's business, nor any of his brothers."

"They seem to think it is, so they don't know. Oh, they suspect, but I've always denied being intimate with Harry."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Actually, we do it three, four, even five times a day."

"Impressive," Hermione admitted, giving Harry a look.

"I'll be happy to prove it to you, Hermione. OWW! Ginny!" Harry gasped as I smacked him upside his head.

Hermione giggled lightly. "That sounds wonderful, Harry. How about a rain check?"

Hermione looked at me with a nervous glance. I sighed, but I realized she wanted to talk with me privately. About her and Ron, I supposed.

"Harry, I guess we'll have to skip tonight," I said sadly. "I take it you're not willing to sleep with Ron yet, right Hermione?"

"I can go to my parents' old house," she said. "But..."

Harry sighed, kissed me and got up, then blushed as Hermione gasped as his cock slipped out through the slit in his boxers.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Harry mumbled, quickly tucking himself back inside.

"Not a word, I promise, Harry," Hermione grinned. "You're a lucky witch, Ginny Weasley."

I blushed now.

Harry dressed, kissed me goodbye, then, hugged Hermione. To his surprise, and mine, she actually gave him a soft kiss.

"You have no idea how much you've meant to me, Harry, how much you still mean," she said with her eyes glistening. "I want a long, long talk with you sometime soon, if Ginny can spare you for a few hours one day."

"As long as all you do is talk," I said, keeping my voice level. This was a really different Hermione Granger than the one who had left a month or so ago.

"Of course, Ginny," she said, frowning. "You know I don't think of Harry like that."

Harry apparated away and Hermione and I sat silent for a minute or so.

"Hermione. You and Harry. What happened between you two after Ron left you?"

She glared at me. "Nothing! How dare you!"

I had to know the truth. "You were two teenagers all by yourselves for three months! I'm not stupid! I'm not going to curse you or anything. I just have to know the truth!"

"Nothing happened, I swear it," Hermione said. "By my magic, by all that's holy, I swear to you Ginny that Harry and I were not intimate."

She paused and took a deep breath. "Not that it didn't cross my mind. How could it not? I mean it, Ginny, you're a very luck witch. It's obvious how much Harry is in love with you."

"Did it ever cross his mind?" I asked. I was still feeling insecure.

"You'll have to ask him yourself," she said softly. "We didn't discuss it. I didn't because if he had said that he wanted me like I wanted him, I would have done it with him. I love Harry, you know that. But, not like you love him."

"Do you love Ron like that?"

"I...I'm not sure, yet," she said, a tear leaking from her eye.

I scooted over on the bed and hugged her.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh," I said. "I know I shouldn't doubt Harry's love, but..."

I cancelled the glamour charm and took off my tee shirt.

"Sweet Baby Jesus," Hermione swore softly, as her fingers delicately traced a couple of the scars. "I'll kill whoever did this to you, Ginny. Just tell me who it was."

"The Carrows, and they're sure to be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. I'm sorry to have doubted you, Hermione. Harry always speaks so fondly, so lovingly of you. I guess I don't love him enough."

"I'm sure you do," she said, still softly stroking my back. "You're not the first person to ask me that, Ginny."

"So, you and Ron," I asked, putting my shirt back on.

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

"You want my permission?" I was stunned.

"Not your permission," she said, still very serious. "I, well, do you know for sure that Ron is still a virgin?"

I goggled at her, knowing she had to have a reason for asking such an outrageous question.

"I can't say for sure," I said. "It's not like we ever talk about anything like that. I know he never did it with Lavender. Seamus deflowered her back in January at school. I can't conceive who he would have had an opportunity with since last spring, other than you."

"Where did he go when he left us? He hasn't been too forthcoming with me yet."

"He mostly stayed with Bill and Fleur, and I can guarantee you that SHE never shagged him. He would have taken out a full-page ad in _The Daily Prophet_ announcing it if she had."

Hermione giggled a little, then, sobered up again.

"If you're worried about it, Hermione," I said, "I can tell you about my first time. Well, that may not be a lot of help since Harry and I did it down by the lake at Hogwarts the day after the battle. It was not what I'd pictured my first time being, but after the initial pain and getting used to feeling so stretched and filled, it was absolutely fabulous. And it just keeps getting better."

"Umm, that's helpful, Ginny," she mumbled. "So, he probably wouldn't realize it if I wasn't a virgin?"

The impact of her words hit me like a sixteen-ton weight.

"Virgin? Hermione? You? You mean you..."

"Are you upset with me?"

I just sat silent and stunned for a couple of minutes.

"I have no right to be upset with you, Hermione," I said, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. "Where? Who?"

"In Australia. His name was Kevin Jones. He was a Muggle I met on the clothes-optional beach. It was only a couple of times. Well, alright, half-a-dozen. It just seemed right. It was right. It was wonderful."

She fell into my arms and wept as I did what I could to console her.

"I don't think he'll know, Hermione, how could he? Harry swears I'm still as tight as our first time and I've probably shagged him a hundred times or more by now. Was it just sex?"

"No, of course not," Hermione sniffled. "I had very strong feelings for him. He was a very intelligent, very polite, and, yes, very attractive man. He was a little older, twenty-six, but it's not like he seduced me. If he did, I certainly didn't resist very hard. After everything I'd been through the last year, I just needed it! Needed the release. I'm terrible. I'm nothing but a whore!"

"You're nothing of the sort, Hermione Granger," I told her fiercely. "Having to save your parents like you did put a whole extra level of stress and worry on you, Hermione, that none of the rest of us had. You were in the thick of the battle, too. And Harry's told me a lot about what you two, you three went through. I'm not going to condemn you if you gave into your emotions, to your desire to be loved, to have some release."

"I feel cheap. Used."

"You said it was consensual. Did you ever consider that you may have used HIM?" I said, grasping at whatever I could to help her come to terms with this. I'm sure she felt that she had somehow betrayed Ron, but their relationship had been nothing like mine and Harry's by the time she had left. I don't think they'd done anything more than kiss.

"Giving in to your desires doesn't make you bad or cheap, Hermione," I told her sincerely. "It just means you're human. I almost gave in to Michael last year. Seamus, too. In my case, if I had done it, I would have regarded it as an act of rebellion. You? Maybe it was expiation or atonement for whatever you think you may have done wrong."

We talked about it all night. I finally convinced her that she had done nothing wrong. Gods know I often regarded my sex with Harry as expiation for what I did last year and for what was done to me. Now, it's moved on to love and passion, pure and simple, which is what a relationship should be. I assured Hermione that she and Ron would achieve that before long.

"So, that means I can have Harry in my bed tomorrow night? Well, tonight actually since it's four in the morning."

"I don't know," Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to just, well, just walk into Ron's room, strip and get into bed with him. He has to at least ask me, tell me that he loves me."

"Did Kevin say he loved you?"

"Not exactly, but he said he liked me, was fond of me, felt very tenderly towards me, and that was enough for what we did," Hermione cried. "If I'm going to be with your brother for the long term, Ginny, I need more of a commitment from him than that."

"I quite agree," I told her sincerely. "Ron is probably more clueless with the opposite sex than even Harry was before we got together. You may need to drop some not-too-subtle hints for him. Do you love my brother?"

"I think so," she admitted. "Love seemed so elusive for me for so long that I'm having trouble convincing myself that I actually will know it when I find it. I may have with Ron, but, no, I'm not going to sleep with him. Not yet, anyway. Can I sleep with Harry?" she asked with a smirk.

"Only if you wish to be Bat Bogeyed to death," I said, holding in my laugh.

"I take it he's a good lover? He must be if you do it as much as you say."

I sputtered as my mouth worked silently. I couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born, know-it-all prude had said such a thing to me.

"Sorry," she giggled, not the least bit sorry at all.

I regained my composure. "I think he's the best in the world, Hermione, but I don't have anyone else to compare him with. And I seriously doubt that I ever will."

We actually fell asleep there, snuggled together in my bed. When I woke up, I forgot for a moment who it was with me and reached around to stroke Harry's cock, finding instead Hermione's cotton knickers-covered crotch.

"Sorry," I mumbled as she awoke with a gasp.

She just smiled.

I showered, then she did, and we went down to the kitchen. There was a group intake of breath when we appeared together at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dirty-minded perverts," I growled at them. "We were talking and fell asleep."

Harry showed up and suggested that Ron and Hermione accompany the two of us into Ottery St. Catchpole and he'd treat us all to breakfast. It was pleasant experience and Harry and I left Ron and Hermione to wander the village themselves as we returned to the Burrow to take a spin on his Firebolt, and of course, bundle off into the woods for a shag or two.

After dinner, Hermione asked Harry if he'd take a walk with her so they could talk privately. Ron scowled, but after they left I scolded him.

"For Merlin's sake, Ron, they're not going to do anything. Merlin's balls, they had three months in that tent to do something and they never did. They're best friends, and surely you can't begrudge them a little time alone together."

"I agree," Bill, of all people, added. "I don't think Hermione likes the jealous sort, Ron. I don't know them as well as you do, but it's easy to tell that they're very close. Besides, Harry knows that if he breaks little Gin-Gin's heart, here, that we'll all kick his arse."

"Gin-Gin my bleeding big toe, William Arthur Weasley," I growled. "Call me that again and Fleur will need to sleep with Charlie for a month."

"Gin-Gin! Gin-Gin!" Charlie said in a very poor imitation of his big brother's voice.

Harry and Hermione returned, their clothing unruffled and their hair neat. Well, as neat as either of them has ever been able to make their hair for as long as I've known them.

George and Angelina flooed back to the shop, so Hermione slept in George's room and I had Harry back in my bed that night.

After several orgasms on my part and Harry's one big one, we were cuddling serenely.

"So, aren't you curious as to what Hermione and I did?" he teased.

"Why should I care?" I said, trying but failing to sound disinterested.

"Well, she's really tight and has fabulous thighs and..."

I jumped on top of him and pointed my wand at his forehead.

"Finish that thought and I'll boil your eyeballs out."

Then I broke down laughing.

"She told me about Australia," Harry said, as he hugged me and stroked me gently.

"So?"

"I told her it was her decision, hers alone. I certainly wasn't going to condemn her. Everyone deals with their demons in their own way. I wonder sometimes what the two of us would be doing right now if we hadn't gotten back together so, umm, passionately."

He gave me that look and my thighs quivered with desire. But, I knew he wasn't ready for another go quite yet. Even seventeen-year-old boys need a little time to recover.

"If I hadn't taken you back, would you be with someone else?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

Harry shrugged. "I can't think of anyone else that I would have wanted like I wanted you. Well, maybe Luna."

"I thought she and Dean were together?"

"Together might be too strong a term where Luna is concerned," Harry said with a grin. "I got to know her better, there at Shell Cottage. Her imprisonment seems to have, well, sobered her a little. Oh, she still talked about Snorkacks and Wrackspurts, but I guess like a lot of us a certain innocence about her had disappeared."

"I know what you mean, Harry," I said as I hugged him tightly and kissed his body here and there. "Anyone else?"

He gave me a crooked leer. "Cho. Yes, I could see me with her again. Oh, that hair, that body, that..."

I punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"If I ever find you within fifty feet of that Oriental chippie, Harry Potter, I will hex you bollocks off!"

He leered comically. "Well, what about Parvati? Or Susan? Or Megan? Or Romilda? I'm the Savior of the Wizarding World. I could have a harem if I wanted!"

I pushed him onto his back, mounted him and drove these visions of sugarplums from his fevered brain.

As we cuddled again, Harry asked me, "Who would you be with, if it wasn't me?"

"I don't know," I cried. "Neville was the only one I ever seriously thought about, but he and Hannah became lovers before Christmas. No one, really. It's always been you, Harry, you know that. Don't ever leave me!"

He kissed me softly as he swore, "Never, Ginny, never."

After my shower next morning I went to George's room, finding Hermione sitting on the bed and staring out the window.

"Tonight," she said. "Probably."

I tried to reassure her. "Has he said what you need to hear? Ron can be thick, but I do think he truly loves you."

"I know. It's just that's it's going to be awkward tomorrow morning. He's promised not to 'announce' it, but he says he doesn't want to deny our relationship, keep it a secret."

"You've no reason to, unlike me. I doubt if they'd actually hurt Harry, but it would make things very tense around here and none of us need any more tension in our lives right now. One of them would be sure to tell my parents. It would just mean that we'd have to stop for a few weeks until I turn seventeen."

"You don't have to be seventeen, Ginny."

"I know," I said. "But, everybody says I should be. The hypocrites. Wait. How did you know I don't have to be seventeen?"

"I've known that since I was in my fourth year," she said. "I read the Underage Magic Act in the library and asked Professor McGonagall about it. She confirmed that there was no formal age of consent in the Wizarding world, just that a girl needed to be of marriageable age. I certainly was at fifteen."

"And you never thought to tell me?" I stewed. "I only found out a week ago."

"Ahh, you were thirteen at the time," she smirked. "No age of consent or not, Ginny, that's really a little on the young side."

"Why were you so interested in it?" I asked.

She blushed very red. "Umm, Viktor. He was incredibly charming, Ginny."

"I thought you didn't even kiss him."

"I didn't," she said. "But, I let him kiss me."

"Back to my brother," I said, shaking my head at this new revelation.

"I think he's sincere, Ginny," she sighed. "I need to trust him, believe him. He's a good man, Ginny, he really is."

"I've never thought he wasn't," I said truthfully. "He can be annoying and royal pain in the arse, though."

"Well, I did make it clear that if we got together, he needed to be focused on me, not you and Harry."

"Don't do it for my sake," I told her seriously. "I don't really give a rat's ass what Ron thinks about me and Harry. I'm serious, Hermione, don't do it because of me."

"I'm not," she said as we got up to go down to the kitchen. "I'm doing it for me. Me and Ron. I'm tired of being alone, Ginny."

In bed with Harry that night after another wonderful round of sex, I gave him my most evil grin.

"Wanna go listen at Ron's door?"

He made a face.

"My best mate and my best friend? I don't bloody think so."

I pouted at him. "I'm not your best friend?"

He pulled me to him and kissed me tenderly. "You're my everything, Gin. My very reason for being. Friend or mate doesn't begin to describe what I feel for you. You're my lover - in every sense of the word."

Ron and Hermione's entrance next morning at breakfast drew a fair amount of ribbing and rude comments, but they both took it well.

"You and Harry best not show up at breakfast like this anytime soon, Gin," Charlie said.

I was not amused. "And just what do you think you would do if we did? If you think I wouldn't Bat Bogey you, Charlie, you're sadly mistaken."

I talked privately with Hermione later that morning.

"Well?" I asked, trying not to grin too much.

She sniffed indignantly. "Have you told me about you and Harry?"

"Yes, quite a lot," I reminded her. "Come on, Hermione, spill. I don't need the gory details, just the highlights. There were highlights, weren't there?"

She frowned at me, then, smiled almost shyly. "Two very, very fine highlights, Ginny. If you hadn't assured me differently, I would have thought Ron was experienced, at least a little bit."

"Well, I can't swear that he'd never done it before, but I just don't know where, when or with who."

"Whom," Hermione corrected me. "He swore he hadn't and I believed him."

"Does he know about Australia?"

"No, I haven't mentioned that yet. I'm not sure I will, not anytime soon. Does it really matter?"

"Not to me," I told her. "I would say don't bother, unless he asks you a direct question about it sometime. I've sworn to Harry that I'll never evade a direct question from him. My brothers, on the other hand, can sit on it. Did Ron ask you about me and Harry?"

She nodded. "I told him that if he was more interested in your relationship with Harry than he was in the one between the two of us, then we probably shouldn't have one.

Ron didn't say any more about me and Harry, not directly anyway. He'd still frown a bit when we snogged, but Hermione was usually around to remind him of his promise.

Things settled down, except for Charlie. He was never directly threatening, but his disapproval of my relationship (or what he perceived my relationship to be) with Harry was keeping things tense between us. I still refused to answer any of my brothers' questions about how intimate Harry and I were.

Things continued the same for the next two weeks. On Saturdays we all would all swim in the pond, then us girls would sun ourselves topless. My brothers all still scowled at me, but other than Charlie didn't say anything.

Hermione had really loosened up now that she was getting laid every night. She always made a point of hugging Harry tightly while she was topless. He blushed redder than a Weasley.

I overheard Ron grumbling to her about this, and she forcefully, but lovingly put him in his place.

"Ron, you know it's you I love. But, you know, you have to know, how much Harry means to me. I don't think I'll ever get over my urge to hug him. It's not sexual, Ron, really, it isn't. I also do it just to jerk Ginny's chain a little since she's so possessive of him."

"But, you're mine, Hermione," Ron insisted.

"I'm not a thing that you own, Ron," she said with a trace of anger. "I'm with you because I love you and think we have a future together. Don't spoil what we have with petty jealousy over my teasing Harry. And you have to accept the fact that Ginny loves Harry just as much, if not more so, than I do you."

"She's still so young, though," he mumbled.

"In a sense, Ron, Ginny is older than any of us, considering what she's been through at Hogwarts. Her age on the calendar means nothing. You're not trying to say she's immature? If you are, you really don't know your sister at all."

"No, I guess not," he conceded. "Can we have a quickie before dinner?"

"Sorry," she giggled. "I promised to help Fleur tonight. You know, if you guys did a larger share of the domestic chores around here, there'd be more time for 'quickies.'

Things finally came to a head with Charlie after supper. Harry and I were snogging in the yard when a sudden thunderstorm broke overhead. Although we hurried inside, along Audrey and Percy and Bill and Fleur, we were all still thoroughly soaked.

Fleur nonchalantly peeled off her tee shirt, wrung it out over the sink, then cast a drying charm on it and put it back on. Since she hadn't been wearing a bra, all the men's mouths were hanging open.

I looked at Audrey, then, we both peeled our shirts off. She didn't have a bra on, and neither did I.

"Ginny!" Charlie yelled. "Put your shirt back on."

"Once I've dried it," I said. "Harry, can you cast the drying charm for me?"

"It's not proper for you to be exposing yourself like this! Not at your age!"

"What the hell does my age have to do with it?" I snapped. "I have to be seventeen in order to show my tits?"

"You shouldn't be showing them at all. Especially not with Harry here!" he shouted.

"I don't care if Harry sees my tits, so why the hell does it bother you so much? Are you saying my boobs are ugly or something? You and everyone else certainly ogle them enough. I'm proud of my body, Charlie."

"I...I don't ogle you, Ginny!" Charlie said. "I'm your brother."

"You're a man," I reminded him, still holding my shirt in my hand. "You've ogled every other woman's here. I can't blame you, they all have nicer tits than I do, but I thought mine were attractive enough."

"Ginny! Stop it! Put your shirt on!"

"What is the matter with you, Charlie," I fumed. "You act as though I have no mind, no will of my own. I'll be seventeen in six weeks. Why do you care so much about what I do or don't do? Shite, Charlie, you left before I was eleven, you weren't even here to see me off when I went to Hogwarts for my first year. Other than a few days here and there I never saw you again until last Easter! Is this why you've stayed on here? To harass me about my relationship with Harry? What is it you want, Charlie? Are you saying that YOU want me?"

He paled.

"Ginny! That's absurd, that's sick. I'm your brother. I...I don't think about you like that!"

"Well, what is it that you do think about me?" I was not going to let this go until I'd gotten him to back off on me and Harry.

"Now? I think you're acting like a child," he said. "Exposing your body to see if you can rile me or someone else. Showing off your tits, er, breasts doesn't make you mature."

"Well," I scoffed. "If I'm a child, acting like a child, I guess I should be punished as a child. Is that what you mean? Here," I said, lying across his knees on my stomach. "Spank me!"

Every face in the room registered shock, none more so that Charlie's.

"Ginny," he gasped. "Get up! This isn't proper! I'm not going to spank you. Please! You lying in my lap half-naked isn't right!"

I got up and slipped my shirt on. He was right that it really wasn't proper for me to be shoving my tits into his face. He was my brother.

"So, you're still sticking to the idea that if I'm not seventeen, I'm too immature to make up my own mind about whether to allow someone access to my body?"

"Yes," he said. "And your behavior right now proves it. I don't care what Percy says or thinks, you need to be older before you even think about having sex with anyone - even Harry.

"Well, how old was Tonks when you first had sex with her?"

Charlie gasped, then, ran out the back door. Everyone else in the room looked at me.

"Ginny," George said. "That was kind of low. You know he's never got over Tonks."

I just shook my head and pressed my hands to my temples.

"I'm not Tonks, and Harry isn't Charlie," I said. "We're different. Harry isn't running away to Romania. Damn it all. I'll be back."

I went out the back door and heard someone crying down by my father's shed. I found him sitting on the ground, his face in his hands. I don't think I'd ever seen Charlie cry.

"I'm sorry I said that, Charlie, but what did you expect after you basically ran away from her after the two of you were finished at school? And, do you think things would have ended differently if you had stayed here with her? She was determined to be an Auror. She knew the risks."

"I wouldn't have let her fight," Charlie wept. "Especially if there was a child."

"Remus didn't want her to fight, he begged her to stay with Teddy," I told him, taking his face between my hands. "She had to, you know her, she had to. Mum didn't want me to fight, either."

"You shouldn't have," Charlie cried. "Fuck, Gin, you were almost killed."

"Weasleys have a family history of not paying too much attention to rules and restrictions, Charlie, you know that as well as any of us," I told him softly. "Let me go, Charlie. Be my brother, don't try to be my conscience. I don't regret anything I've done with Harry, and you shouldn't either. I know what I'm doing, Charlie, you know I do."

"You're just too smart for your own good," he sighed. "I promise to stop harassing you and Harry. I should probably go back to Romania. I'm just in the way here, a third wheel."

"Actually, you're more like a sixth wheel," I joked. "You can't go, Charlie, Mum and Dad are sure to want to see you when they return. Maybe Angie or Audrey could set you up with a friend or something."

"That's not necessary," he sighed, getting up and walking back to the house with me. As we reached the door, he hugged me and gave me one of his patented Weasley leers. He and Bill had been turning witches on with a mere glance since they were fourth-years.

"And, Gin, your tits are the best of the lot!"

Harry and I still kept our sex secret, though. I knew my brothers well enough to know that they'd still give Harry a hard time if we actually admitted what we were doing, although I knew now that they'd never actually hurt him.

A couple weeks later, Angie took me with her to her first Harpies practice session. I was thrilled that Gwenog Jones remembered me from Slughorn's Christmas party and ecstatic when she told me to get on a broom and show her what I could do.

"I heard about you winning the game against Ravenclaw, but I know you prefer to be a Chaser. Show me what you've got."

I was nervous as hell, but all the women said afterwards that I'd done well.

"If you're playing this coming year at Hogwarts, I'll be sure to catch the games," Gwenog told me. "You have some real talent, Weasley. Johnson, thanks for bringing her. In fact, bring her again next week."

That stirred an idea in my head. "Could I bring my boyfriend and some of my brothers?"

"I guess so," she conceded. "It's early enough in practice season that they wouldn't be able to divulge any of our secrets."

I took Harry, Ron and Charlie the next week and introduced them to Gwenog after the practice.

Ron was in awe, Harry his usual shy self, although he, too, had met Gwenog at Slughorn's party.

When I got to Charlie though, she suddenly smirked.

"Charlie Weasley, as I live and breathe," she said, punching his shoulder. "I'd never have imagined an ugly bugger like you could have a sister as good looking as Ginny."

"You...you know each other!" I gasped.

"Charlie was Seeker for me my last two years at Hogwarts, a damned fine one, too. If you'd been a girl, Weasley, I'd have recruited you for the Harpies. You work with dragons these days, right?"

Charlie gave her his leer and, yes, she bought it.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said. "How about going out with me for a drink and we can catch up on old times."

We didn't see much of Charlie the rest of that week, but I was busy planning Harry's birthday party which was this coming Friday. Everyone was chipping in and, of course, my brothers all said I couldn't give him what they knew he wanted from me.

"We'll just see about that!" I scowled.

He apparated to my bedroom that night and as I mounted him I told him:

"I'm going to give you a shag for each year, Harry!"

He actually paled a bit.

"Eighteen? You're not serious, Gin! I would like to have another birthday with you. Many, many more birthdays with you if I can."

"Well, we can at least try," I grinned as I began to move myself up and down on him and he simply laid his head back on the pillow and groaned.

I was working on getting Harry up for number three a few hours later when the last person I expected burst into my room.

"Ginny, dear! We're back," my mother said. "Are you planning anything for Harry's birth..., oh, my goodness! Umm, good morning, Harry, dear. Ahh, why don't you two get dressed and come down to the kitchen."

She left, blushing as red as any Weasley, well, Prewitt in her case, ever did.

"I'm doomed!" Harry lamented. "I love you, Ginny. It's been so wonderful!"

"Stop it, you prat!" I snorted, smacking him on the back of the head. "Go back to Grimmauld Place, shower and dress and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes."

I showered and dressed, being sure to put on knickers and a bra this morning, and went to the kitchen where my mother was sitting at the table having a cup of tea.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"He'll be here shortly," she said evenly, which meant she was probably furious. "He had to check in with Kingsley. Where's Harry?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes," I told her. "He went back to Grimmauld Place to change and, oh, here he is."

Harry walked in and took my hand in his. My heart just soared.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley, I, umm, that is, me and Ginny, that is, us, that is..."

"Harry, dear," my mother sighed. "I'm not going to hex you. I will say that I'm rather disappointed in the two of you, but, then again, I'm not really surprised, either."

My father flooed in and scowled at us as well.

"What are your intentions, Harry?" he asked abruptly.

"Ahh, umm, intentions? Totally honorable, I swear!"

Way to go, Potter, I groaned inwardly.

Then my father smirked.

"I don't doubt that, although you two have come up with a very strange way of demonstrating it, I'd say."

"Daddy, Mum, please," I said, my tears starting, "I love Harry, I do, I love him so much! I know I, we...we should have waited but..."

My mother stood and pulled me into a hug.

"I understand, my child," she said, stroking my hair. "I am upset, but not angry. And, yes, you two should have waited, but as I've said, I'm not really surprised. We'll talk more later, trust me. Now, will you help me with breakfast?"

"Well, usually each of us couples fix our own breakfast," I said.

"Couples? There...there's more of you?" Mum was flushed, Daddy stifled a chuckle.

"Well, Bill and Fleur are still here," I told her. "I mean, we all wanted to be here when you two came back."

My mother scowled. "You said 'couples,' Ginny. That implies more than just Bill and Fleur."

"Ummm..."

At that moment, Percy and Audrey walked down.

"Percival Ignatius Weasley!" my mother squawked.

"MUM! DAD! What...what are you...you two doing here?"

"We live here, son, remember," my father smiled. "Hello, Audrey. Has Percy been behaving properly while we've been gone?"

"Just perfectly as far as I'm concerned," she grinned. "Hello, Molly, you look just wonderful!"

She hugged my mother, then, Percy did so as well.

Bill and Fleur walked in at this point. They got nothing but smiles and hugs since they were actually married.

"Bill, I thought I told you to keep an eye on things here," my father jibed.

"Er, well, I did. The house is still standing, right? And Ginny is still alright, isn't she?"

"We'll need to discuss what you mean by alright, I think," my mother said. "Seeing how I caught her and Harry naked together in her bed this morning."

"Ginny, you swore you weren't..." Bill growled.

"Oh, spare me," I snapped. I was saved further explanation when George and Angelina stumbled down, barely decent.

"Mum! Dad! Wow! Ummmm..." George blushed.

"Hello, Angie," my mother said, hugging her. "Thank you for saving my son."

"Er, you're welcome?" Angie gulped, not quite sure what to say. "It was hard at first, but I think we're both doing fine now."

Ron and Hermione were next, also barely decent.

"Ronald Weasley!" our Mum shouted. "What do you mean, corrupting this sweet young woman?"

"I think I did the corrupting, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said softly, blushing redder than Ron. "I love your son. We can stay at my parents' old house if you don't want us here."

"Of course I want you here!" Mum cried. "Now, where's that layabout, Charles Weasley?"

At that moment, Charlie came down the steps with none other than Gwenog Jones draped over him. He only had jeans on, his dragon tattoos were writhing around his torso. Gwenog had on only a halter and some sports knickers.

"Good morning, Charlie, dear," my mother said sweetly.

"MUM! DAD! AHHH..."

"Weasley, you prat!" Gwenog said, punching his arm. "Is this how you wanted me to meet your parents and family? Half-naked and freshly shagged?"

One big, happy Weasley family, that's us, I thought happily.


End file.
